narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arihant Shrine
Under Reconstruction Overview Under Reconstruction Three Trials The three trials are broken down into the three main poisons that lead to Dukkha, suffering. They are broken down into t3 switches which allowed for a door to open to be in a room where one can placed in a meditation to confront their problems with that particular poison and address them in the correct manner' Attachment Is opened by pressing down on the Green Switch, Raido's Trial Raido's trial focuses on his attachment to his physical, such as his eyes, his jutsu, his family weapon. More importantly his attachment and lust for combat. This is the trail Raido must overcome and has to learn to free himself of this needless material items as in death they will not follow him. In his time Raido has often gained a fondness of fighting, and chaos, so much to the point that Raido does not know and understand peace, and therefore relishes on fighting and violence to often. Originally Raido attempted to fight the past version of himself, however due to that being his attachment, he would have failed indefinitely. His trouble from this trial came from not having to solve things with his fist, but find a peaceful way to resolve his love for his possessions. Raido in his time was so qucik to turn anything to a fight and by simply winning he would overcome his issue. However this test was designed to ensure just that, but Raido managed to persuade his way from combat learning to seek other alternatives besides combat. Learning that while he should take care of his material possession, he must not love them as he did, and relish in lust of combat. Raido showed the capacity that he could learn beyond the realms of combat, which was his final issue within the first trial allowing him access back out the door. Ayako's Trial Kakeya's Trial Kakeya's trial focuses on her attachment to anything associated with her father, the memories she shared with him, in being at his side, training with him, things she's worried of letting go in fear of her forgetting her father. She had never left her father's side, and was at his side up to his death. When he died, her peace was shattered, and she knew not how to live without him. She didn't understand life without her father until then, and still doesn't understand it. Overall, this not only made her afraid of losing anything in association with her father, but also afraid of losing anything else close to her. Her trial of attachment was long, and grueling. Her trials consisted of a massive, seemingly endless castle. Inside the castle, there were countless portraits of her father, all serving to try and make her give up, by enforcing the thing she was so afraid to lose the most. Her trials forced her to endure digging up the past, surfacing memories she had with her father, all trying to get her to stop. But she did whatever she could to endure. But at the end of her journey, was a massive wall, with the words engraved on it, "What would your father do?". Gripping her fists, she punched at the wall, which was four hundred times stronger than diamond, her knuckles broken and bloodied as she punched her way through the wall. After the equivalent of a thousand years, she had broken through the wall, each part of the wall showing memories of her and her father, and the green switch revealed itself at the other side of the wall. The test was designed as a way to show that earthly possessions aren't what one should keep of their loved ones, but the memory of who they were. It's not about becoming attached to the memory, but by using it to create a new life for them. At the end, Kakeya learned to let her father's memories be at peace, and no longer let them hold her back. Makoto's Trial Makoto's trial focuses on her attachment to normalcy and revenge. Because the young woman was equally attached to both, this portion took a significant amount of time for her to overcome. It proved to be the most difficult portion of the trials, as she remained frantically attached the normal life that she had led before the upheaval around her existence. The new life on the run was something that she found difficult to understand when just a few months earlier she had been living in comfort with her family. But their deaths haunted her as did the memories, and what had been a sole desire for a quiet inconspicuous morphed into fuel for retribution. Her specific challenge consisted of an undefined space that was neither small nor large. Within its grasp were various scenes of happy individuals living the life she wanted badly. Both parents were present in all of them, some held only a single child, others held big vibrant families. The thread of commonality however was that the normal living household remained, with each express happiness while silently asking her to join them. Though part of her knew that they were nothing more than mirages, they felt real to the touch. It would have been so easy to simply give up there and be enveloped in the peace of their blissful co-existence. Then the images were dashed, replaced by the carnage of materialistic battles that she knew so well. The rage and agony that screamed from each profile spoke to her with empathy, willing her to let go and allow herself to be consumed with wrath. Anger they said would fuel her power, and she would become the thing everyone feared. Her smile was vicious as she executed the would be adversaries, scattering their corpses along the battlefield. They pounded on her head to execute, to make those who hurt her feel the same everlasting pain. When it seemed that she would be finally succumb to these dual forces a proverb appeared in front of her. "A dull life is not a life worth living. Nor is one filled with destruction." Placed in front of her was a key that would unlock her attachments, allowing them to be fulfilled. It was up to her whether or not to use it. She snapped it half instead, causing a green switch to appear. Though the key was broken, it symbolized that had been always within Makoto's power to make her own destiny, yet by breaking the key she released herself from the childish and immature aspirations. It was a coming of age ceremony. Aversion Is activated by the purple switch Raido's Trial Ayako's Trial Kakeya's Trial Kakeya's trial of Aversion was one of most importance to her, because for her, her aversion was one of trying to avoid death, having been scared of it ever since seeing her father's lifeless body in the field on that fateful day. The shrine picked up on that and once again, it recreated the castle. The layout the same, but this time, there was a specter always following close to her. She could spot the specter through monitors that showed its point of view, and she always did her best to run from it. She had ran from it for so long, she could tell how long it would take to reach her before she had to move from one side of the castle, to the next. She estimated this to be a hundred and twelve minutes; A hundred and twelve minutes to allow her to eat, rest and think. Think of how she was going to get out. She couldn't recall how she broke free from the first trial, her efforts largely forgotten, save for the experience she gained from it. As she kept running from it, she'd find little corridors that seemed to lead to some central area. She'd keep going through these areas time and time again until she'd find a wall, one four hundred times stronger than diamond, twenty four feet thick. As she'd try to punch her way through the wall, the specter would always close in on her, and with its touch of death, bring her life to an end. It would all reset and she'd be back at the beginning with no memories of what she did, save for breadcrumbs she'd leave behind that she didn't even know about. Every time she'd get to the wall, she'd keep punching it, to no avail, meeting her end at the hands of the specter. This went on for the equivalent of thousands of years, with no signs of the wall breaking down. She was tired, broken, and on the verge of tears. At that moment, she decided just for once, to give up, and let the specter take her willingly. When it did, though, this time it didn't kill her; It brought her to the other side of the wall, where the purple switch laid in front of her. This was meant to teach her that she can't keep running from the inevitable. When the time comes, she must learn to accept it, and not to fight it when the time has come for something to come to an end. This allowed her to accept that it was her father's time that day, to give his life and live in peace. Makoto's Trial Makoto's greatest aversion: herself. She hated her duality, that by simply existing she was subject to grudges that existed well before her time. Possessing Kumogakure lineage combined with the ocular prowess of the Hyūga clan had been nothing but a burden to her during her time in this world. She wanted to longer possess this tell-tale featureless eyes, the long white hair from her father's side, the tanned skin that marked her as an intermediate. At the most extreme, she simply wanted to stop existing. In this trial she was placed in a hall of mirrors, surrounding her from every possible angle. Each of them showcased the features that she had despised for so long, drilling it in from every direction. As she went to touch one of the mirrors, it shattered, before the shards sliced through her completely, placing her in pieces. A voice whispered that if she wanted her wish fulfilled, all she had to do was ask. And then the scenes started. Somehow, she could still see herself in each reflection, only to be approached from behind by various individuals. Sometimes they wore a Kumogakure band; sometimes it was a Konoha one. Other times it was a pure blooded Hyūga, who would place the seal that would end her. Over and over again she saw these, watched the innocent girl be mutilated, toyed with, and experimented on. With each passing second, they became more gruesome, continuing like this for the better part of two thousand years. Occasionally she would hear the whisper offering to end everything, to take away her just like the little girl had been taken away. The struggle displayed by the girl each time reduced Makoto to tears, breaking her down as despite her mental support, the girl failed each time, cursing herself much like Makoto did. It was only through this perpetual repetition that a question occurred to her; "Who would love her if she couldn't love herself?". The answer was clear as day. NO ONE. With this epiphany Makoto's mindset changed. She wanted to love herself, no she needed to love herself, to embrace the unique proposition she represented regardless of its vices. Her smile, the first in a while, caused the entire space to shatter. Rather than hitting her though, they simply collapsed to the floor, replaced by a purple switch. Love thyself was what she learned that day. Ignorance Is activated by the blue switch Raido's Trail Ayako's Trial Kakeya's Trial Perhaps the most difficult of all three trials Kakeya had to face was the Trial of Ignorance. Kakeya always blamed the Jashinists for her father's death, and would always kill them in her father's name. This led to a sense of emotional ignorance, blaming the individuals rather than the root of the problem itself. The shrine took note of this and created the castle one last time. But this time, it had one big twist; Filled in every room are an endless amount of Jashinists, all faces of those who attacked Tanigakure. As she awakens in the castle, a sword appears next to the door. Grasping the sword, she heads through the corridors, striking down the Jashinists in a blind fury, constantly using her anger as a weapon as she struck them down without any sign of remorse. The anger she felt over the Jashinists over her beliefs that they were responsible for her father's death led the Jashinists to keep coming. As she kept fighting them, she would eventually become exhausted and fall to the overwhelming amount of Jashinists. Their endless numbers would end her life. Every time she was revived, she'd grab the sword and keep trying, confident she'd eventually break through them. The furthest she had gotten was the wall room, where a large army of them lied waiting. With a yell, she'd attack them over and over, but their endless numbers would always lead to her death. Not knowing when to stop, she kept up at it, hiding in certain places to rest and find food, wondering if the Jashinists would ever stop coming for her. The longest she managed to keep going at one sitting was three days before meeting her end. She'd repeat this trial for the equivalent of seven thousand years, constantly trying to strike down every Jashinist that got in her way, a sign of how powerful her ignorance was, the price she paid being her constant death at the hands of the Jashinists. Within the endless ocean that surrounded the castle, her corpses created the ocean floor the castle stood on, a testament to how long she kept fighting. Looking at the sword one last time, she shook her head no, seeing just how much blood was on the blade, so much it nearly coated the entire floor of the beginning room red. Walking out of the room, she saw the endless swarm of Jashinists running towards her. With tears in her eyes, she gritted her teeth, her hands clinches in fists tight enough to draw blood, falling down to her knees, and spoke out three words; Three words she thought she'd never say to the individuals she hated the most; "I forgive you." The moment she uttered those words, the Jashinists stopped, and began fading away, as did the castle corridor, revealing the blue switch. This test was meant to let Kakeya stop blaming the Jashinists themselves for her father's death. They were merely following orders and were just pawns in a larger game. It taught her that it's not the individual that she should be angry at, it's the one pulling on their strings. This test taught her how to forgive the Jashinists for their actions and put her anger towards the proper individual; Jashin. Makoto's Trial Ignorance. A social ignorance was what Makoto possessed. In her unending drive to grow stronger, she pushed away any and all comrades. If not that, she would use them until her needs had been met, and simply discard them as if they were worthless to her. It was a potent feeling that Makoto had built, standing alone on a mental plane above all that existed around her. She had no need of their strength or fortitude, she had managed fine so far on her own. Thus she was placed in a bustling scene, full of faceless people, that continued about their business while she did the same. Until a sick being was placed in her care; a baby girl it seemed. The stench of near death clung to her, with Makoto simply thinking that she would take care of it herself, nursing the baby back to health with ease. It didn't work. Everything she tried, all of the tools placed at her disposal proved ineffective. And the baby died. So the scene started over once more. Then once more. And again. It continued again. For over 5,000 years the same bloody story was repeated as if the author ran out of new ideas. Each time she failed to revive the baby, and the whole narrative pressed restart. She begin to ask help of the people, only to be ignored by their expressionless eyes. They continued walking, knowing perfectly well her calls for help were not genuine. They were still a stepping stool in her mind, a progression that would allow her to then finish the job and save the day. So the baby died once more as they callously ignored Makoto. It wore on her eventually as she watched the baby die over and over again, failing to remember what she had done before. The only sight that returned was the lifeless eyes that greeted her each time the baby died, the light vanquished by her own ineptness. A laugh permeated the affair, causing Makoto to defiantly continue on her destructive path. Such was the strength of the walls that she had built around herself and the precious cargo she carried. But the soul crushing feeling would not be denied by her ignorance of help. At last, she fell to her knees, the baby nearly tumbling out of her arms. Her cries grew in tandem as she released a plea to help this baby. No longer was it about her playing hero, it was about reviving the child in her possession. The powerful call was heard as a few faceless people broke rank and came to her side. No longer were they without expression; instead they were faces of people she trusted and believed in during her youth, who had willingly gave themselves up so she would have a chance at life. The baby's eyes fluttered with each touch before it gave a heart soaring cry. She was alive once more. It was then that people disappeared and the baby slid from her hands before floating in front of her. The scene vanished, though Makoto was unaware as the baby grew, changing, developing into a little girl, then a teen, and finally a young woman. Facing Makoto was none other than Makoto. A reflection of herself, and a lesson that without those around her, she would have never survived to be the person she is now. Way of the Arihant Arihant (Jain Prakrit: अरिहन्त arihant, Sanskrit: अर्हत árhat "vanquisher of enemies")- Is the step and process of a Siddha who has not yet ascended and lost their physical form. In this path though they have conquered their own sources of Dukkha by completing and overcoming the three trials. The three trials consist of Aversion, Attachment and Ignorance. Once these three have been completed one can make the steps to obtain the way of the Arihant. Yama considered this step into the Arihant as a far more difficult task than completing the three trials. The Path to becoming an Arihant is often plagued with various steps that are meant to make on deal with their greatest enemy, their own ideals and way to life. A Arihant in training is asked to separate himself and defeat his own anger, ego, deception, and greed. These are called Kashayas (inner enemies), which continue the perpetuation of ignorance. Though Raido has indeed conquered and destroyed his own sources and inner conflicts among himself. Raido is still early on the path to becoming a Arihant. Though he is one by title and action there is much that still needs to be mastered. Arihants differ greatly from sages as they are more based around actual combat to vanquish concentrated amounts of negative karma to preserve the balance of the good and bad that is gathered in the world. They are tasked to watch over this balance that no one side is given too much less it upset the natural rhythm that was intended for the world. They worry not in the external affairs of the world, and simply focus on the spiritual. Arihants are known as vanquishers of enemies and are allowed to terminate their targets. Their main goal revolves around weakening or destroying the physical containers that the souls is placed in. Arihant's care little for the tangible physical prisons that in case the soul and instead are trained in various ways of combat to ensure success. Arihants are extremely powerful fighters and have enough firepower to easily level a large area. However, their free reign and power is not given freely. Which is why during the early stages of training they test one's inner enemies to ensure he who walks in the Path of the arihant can not be tempted to falling prey to his own Kashayas. During the end of their trail. Unlike Sage's Arihants usually have no place on the natural alignment and often work on their own accord not bothering with the affairs of shinobi, nor others unless it pertains to their quest of becoming a Siddha. Arihants possess little more compass for right and wrong, and simply target those whose depths of sins concerning the four kashayas and unwholesome roots are deeply rooted in their soul. Arihants usually have little to do with the affairs of the world and are often taught to disregard the world around them avoid falling prey to the proverbial curse of shinobi who are stuck in a prison cycle, one they can not taste, touch or see. The title of Arihant is not widely known but rather clandestinely given when dukkha and karma has become unbalanced in the world, in order to preserve this balance and destroy the key traits and ascend to the Siddha hood the Arihant is to engage these sources with intent to kill, remove and banish to the Naraka. There the souls may be reconditioned and their access karma burned away and extinguished. After undertaking the trials and succeeding in each of them one is able to hone in and sense Dukkha which is suffering, anxiety, stress, discontentment, unsatisfactoriness. This seeps from everyone on a spiritual level and is apart of their essence and soul. Eight Levels of Dukkha Dukkha has been categorized into eight types each of which originate from a different category. Inherited Suffering, the Suffering between the period of birth and death, and General Misery. Inherited suffering: *'Birth' (jāti): the discomfort of birth and experiencing the world for the first time; and the discomfort of relating to new demands or experiences. *'Old age' (jarā): the discomfort involved in the process of aging and growing old; this can apply to psychological as well as physical discomfort of aging. *'Sickness' (byādhi): the discomfort of physical or psychological illness. *'Death' (maraṇa): includes the pain of separation and not being able to continue on in your endeavors, as well as the physical discomfort of dying. Suffering between the periods of birth and death: *'Getting what you don't want:' being unable to avoid difficult or painful situations. *'Not being able to hold onto what is desirable:' the pain of trying to hold onto what is desirable, lovely, splendid, terrific. *'Not getting what you do want:' this underlies the previous two categories; the anxiety of not getting what you want. General misery: *'All-pervasive suffering': a very subtle dissatisfaction that exists all the time; it arises as a reaction to the qualities of conditioned things (e.g. the impermanence of things). Each level while unique gives off a different sensory to the sensor however true talent and merit over time is being able to sense the dukkha but also the ability to tell the source. Expert trackers such as Yama often can sense the dukkha and correlate with the exact suffering of the soul. While Intermediate users such as Raido can sense them and not exactly pinpoint their suffering right away. Over time and great practice one can master the sensory and connect the dots between the link of soul and suffering. Trivia *The trails are based on the Three poisons (Buddhism) or three unwholesome roots. In these trials ones must conquer the three roots of ignorance, attachment, and aversion. Which is stated to be the source of all Dukkha (Suffering). * It has often been called the Three Stages of Hell * Was the progenitor of where Raido learned and deepened his knowledge of the Gedo Arts, and became known as the Last Arihant. Arihants are called Vanquishers of enemies and usually are individuals are high combat prowess, intelligence and firepower. * Arihants are also considered Heralds of the Samsara, or Rinnegan Herald Destroyer. Arihants are chosen by need to realign the natural axis meaning to ensure balance of good and evil is kept in line. With neither side overtaking the other leading some to question the morality of the missions. Category:Locations